


那些你藏不住的甜（上）

by Luwoolw



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	那些你藏不住的甜（上）

“不要在背心可以遮盖的地方以外留下任何痕迹。”  
这是刚同居时金婷宥对黄旭熙提出的要求，半年多以来，黄旭熙把这个“交往法则”贯彻执行得很好。  
他在“背心遮盖的地方”肆无忌惮地留下许多许多痕迹，尤其是只有两个人在家时，常常一撩T恤下摆就钻进衣服里面去。  
金婷宥被他搞得神经紧绷，害怕哥哥们会突然回来，看到他们双双倒在沙发上衣衫不整。  
“不要老是这样子……”  
“怎样嘛？”  
“……”  
黄旭熙的热情不拘于人前人后，但两个人说好了暂时不向家人公开，他们也只能在没人的时候腻歪。

半年前，金婷宥考到金道英所在城市的大学，就搬到了他的公寓。  
郑在玹和金道英住在一起，按照金道英的话说是：大学同学暂时找不到住处，只能由他来收留啦。可是过不了多久，又有一个男生搬过来，说是在玹哥的弟弟。  
见面的那一天，金婷宥和黄旭熙都惊掉了下巴——好嘛我哥的弟弟/妹妹原来就是你。  
也不怪他俩信息不相通，毕竟金道英和郑在玹一上大学就离开了家，毕业后也留在这个城市工作。金婷宥和黄旭熙交往后，只了解到对方有一个哥哥，在S城工作，仅此而已。  
就这样莫名其妙地同居了，金婷宥一直不知道怎么跟哥哥说自己高中谈了男朋友，而那个人就是黄旭熙的事实，更不敢让哥哥知道自己早就跟小男朋友滚上了床。  
让他知道的话说不定就要把黄旭熙扫地出门了，毕竟房子是他的嘛。

同在一个屋檐下生活让小情侣感觉很刺激，尤其是在金道英眼皮子底下偷腥这件事，他们乐此不疲。  
有时两个哥哥都在厨房忙，黄旭熙和金婷宥在客厅看电视，看着看着就黏在了一起。金婷宥把空调温度开得很低，顺手拿来小毯子盖住两个人，不老实地动手动脚起来。  
掐一下大腿，搂一搂腰，或是仰头亲一下脖子，最后甚至会把手伸到男朋友腿间，把人撩起火。  
黄旭熙恨恨地掐她的腰：“别撩，晚上你就知道错。”  
郑在玹原本和黄旭熙一间房，后来说弟弟睡觉不老实，就跑去了隔壁金道英房间睡。黄旭熙不疑有他，高高兴兴地就把他哥送走了，从此以后隔三差五地就溜去金婷宥那里。  
一开始金婷宥又惊又怕，总要推推搡搡一阵，过不久竟然习惯了。  
半夜，黄旭熙从床尾钻进金婷宥的被窝，把她拢进怀里。在女孩子的细声喘息中，黄旭熙叼起她锁骨上薄薄的皮肤，留下了齿印。  
“别咬……”  
闻言，黄旭熙就转移了目标，朝着金婷宥允许的地方去，这一碰她喘得更大声了。  
“宝贝，小点声哦，哥哥就在隔壁。”

—

隔壁金道英早被按进了软被褥里，一双长腿大大地分开，腿间细嫩的皮肉被撞得通红，还沾上了不少白色液体。  
他闷哼着，咬紧了牙关，把呻吟和喘息都紧紧捂进枕头。  
可郑在玹就是要跟他作对似的，越来越用力，偶尔重重地一下顶撞把他痛得禁不住大叫。  
他着急地捂住自己的嘴，眼角带泪地回头瞪人，做了坏事的郑在玹还要说他：“小点声叫哦，妹妹就在隔壁呢。”

金道英和郑在玹是情侣，大一时就在一起了，可他们都没有向家里出柜。  
当金婷宥兴高采烈说要来投奔金道英时，金道英正躺在郑在玹臂弯里，刚做完运动的餍足模样。看到短信内容后他差点把手机摔了出去，还是郑在玹眼疾手快给他救了回来。  
“怎么办，妹妹说要来住。”  
“当初就应该买一室一厅。”  
“钱多没处花吗买两层？”  
这房子其实是他俩一起买的，属于“夫夫”共同财产，但他们都对家里宣称这是自己一个人买的。  
于是当黄旭熙提出要住哥哥家的时候，郑在玹也傻了。  
在他俩搬来之前，郑在玹装模作样地收拾了一间新卧室出来当做自己的房间，和黄旭熙挤了两天之后才找借口去了主卧睡。  
虽然还是能住在一起，但原本自由的空间已经不再那么自由了。完整的两人世界就这样被亲情残忍地打破，金道英和郑在玹从此过上了“明明是在自己家却天天过得像偷情”的日子。

他们一起生活了好几年，养成了太多戒不掉的习惯。  
有一次郑在玹做完早餐回房间，正好在门口遇到被闹钟吵醒的金道英。他刚想说点什么，金道英就像考拉挂树一样挂在了他身上，还拿毛茸茸的发顶去蹭他的脖子。  
“困……”  
迷迷糊糊还没睡醒的样子，却还会习惯性地抬起脸要一个早安吻。  
这是在走廊，对门就是黄旭熙的房间呢，要是弟弟突然开门出来……  
郑在玹犹豫着，金道英已经揽过他的脖子亲了上去，贝齿撬开就一通纠缠，亲完了再把人一把拉开。  
“你是不是，嫌弃我没刷牙？你以前不这样的，你变了郑在玹。”  
？  
好大一口锅。  
郑在玹好气又好笑地捧起他的脸重新吻了上去，温柔细致地照顾到口腔的每一处，最后加重力道吮吻了一下唇瓣作为结束。  
“你如果不怕弟弟妹妹看到，我还可以继续下去的。”  
金道英如梦初醒，瞬间就松开手从郑在玹身上下来了。他冲进浴室，对着镜子里自己被亲到有点红肿的唇看了又看，急得跺脚。  
“郑在玹！你干了什么！”  
郑在玹无奈又无辜，倚在门外说：“是你干的，别怪我。”

—

对金婷宥来说，四人生活还是很愉快的。每天早晨，在黄旭熙起床溜回房间的动静中醒来，在哥哥敲门叫起床的声音中懒洋洋地穿衣服走出门，吃在玹哥做好的早餐，然后和黄旭熙一起出门上学。  
两位哥哥承担了做饭任务，其余的家务就由金婷宥和黄旭熙一起承担了。金道英对妹妹的整理癖表示很满意，也对妹妹和黄旭熙互帮互助的日常表示欣慰。  
当然了，如果能不像做贼一样开展地下恋情的话，金婷宥会更开心。

一个周末，在金道英的提议下，四个人开始了家庭电影时间。  
金婷宥很专注地看电影，被悲情的氛围影响着，眼眶都红了。可坐在旁边的黄旭熙心猿意马地越挨越近，最后直接蹭了上来。  
郑在玹和金道英两个人坐在前面的地毯上，没有注意到身后的事。  
“别……”  
金婷宥抬手轻轻推开了黄旭熙作乱的双手，脸也悄悄地红了。黄旭熙从身后抱着她，温热的吐息洒在耳后，轻轻含住了她的耳垂啃咬。  
“旭熙……”  
金婷宥难耐地喘息着，口中说着拒绝的话，身体却不由自主地往后仰。黄旭熙的手伸进了她的衣服，轻轻在腰上一捏，她马上酥软了。  
他们在昏暗的客厅沙发上接吻，前面就坐着两个哥哥，正专注于跌宕起伏的电影情节。  
随着电视屏幕光影的变幻，黄旭熙越来越过分，最后两指掐上了金婷宥胸前挺立的红樱，另一只手张开包住柔软的那团揉捏着。  
金婷宥庆幸电影声音开得够大，才不至于让人发现她“嗬嗬”倒吸气的声音。她难耐地屈起了膝盖，双手向后搂住了黄旭熙的脖子。  
“宝贝……”  
她吻着黄旭熙的唇，用最宠溺的语气呼唤他。黄旭熙硬得发痛，当即推开了她，整理好两个人的衣服。  
“我有点困了。”他站起来说。  
这时金道英回过头来，一双上挑的好看的眼睛泛着红，显然是被悲情电影感动到了。  
黄旭熙突然觉得自己和金婷宥挺没心没肺的。  
“我，我有点不舒服回去睡会儿。”  
等黄旭熙离开了一会儿，金婷宥也找借口离开了客厅。  
她回到自己房间，刚打开门就被黄旭熙一把抱紧了怀里，他把头埋进女孩子的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着她的味道。  
他们继续接吻，交换着津液，双手在对方身上游走抚摸。  
黄旭熙把手伸进金婷宥的裙子，轻而易举就把蕾丝内裤勾了下来，他的指尖轻轻往里一探，摸到了满手黏腻。  
“你好湿了……”  
女孩子脸红到不行，她吻住男朋友的嘴不让他说这些过分色情的话。  
黄旭熙边和她接吻边抱起她，回身压在了门板上。他撩起金婷宥的T恤下摆，把脸埋进了那两团软肉中，然后偏头咬住其中一颗小红豆。  
“啊……”  
金婷宥不由自主呻吟出声，濡湿的触感让她忍不住想尖叫。再加上黄旭熙的发顶就在眼前，偶尔他还抬起眼皮看她的脸，对视的瞬间她骨头都要被酥化了。  
“不，不要再吸了，受不了唔……”  
黄旭熙照顾完两边才肯罢休，他从口袋里拿出安全套递到金婷宥嘴边，让她咬开包装。  
“你怎么随身带着这个……”  
“你在家的时候我就一直带。”  
“唔……”  
戴上安全套以后一切都顺理成章地进行了，黄旭熙托起金婷宥的屁股，把她抵在门上，缓缓插了进去。  
黏腻的液体不断地涌出，淌在他们的大腿根处，黄旭熙因此进入得毫无阻碍，很快就开始一轻一重地抽插起来。  
“啊呃……”  
金婷宥发出甜腻的声音，黄旭熙忍不住越来越快，把人顶得直往上耸，一双长腿软得几乎挂不住腰了。  
“慢点慢一点啊啊啊……”  
黄旭熙正在兴头上，除了直捣花心以外什么都不想做，他吻着金婷宥的锁骨和脖子，偶尔在胸前啃咬几口，留下嫣红的印子。  
当黄旭熙一边快速抽插一边吮吸着金婷宥的红樱时，金婷宥叫得越来越大声，黄旭熙赶忙捂住了她的嘴。  
“轻点儿叫。”  
“那你轻点儿动……啊啊啊！”  
她眼泛泪花地告饶，却招来黄旭熙变本加厉地欺负。黄旭熙怕外面听到他们的动静，只能用嘴堵住她放荡的尖叫。  
“你再这样叫，哥哥们会听到。”  
“我忍不住……”  
她委委屈屈地说出这一句话，黄旭熙笑了，把她按向了自己的肩膀。  
“忍不住就咬我吧。”  
金婷宥摇摇头拒绝，可是黄旭熙重新开始顶弄时她还是没控制得住，只得张口咬了上去。  
“唔……”  
黄旭熙握住她的腰歇了一会儿，准备开始最后的冲刺，这时一阵恐怖的敲门声自门后响起，叩叩叩地三下。  
金婷宥慌了，下身夹紧，嘴上也咬得更深，黄旭熙倒吸了一口凉气。  
“婷宥啊，没事吧？”是金道英关切的声音，“婷宥，在里面吗？”  
金婷宥快哭了，她微微地抬起头看黄旭熙，看到他用嘴型说：“快回答。”  
只能强撑着张嘴，尽量平稳了声线：“我没事，哥我没事，只是需要睡一会儿。”  
黄旭熙忍不住向上顶了一下，金婷宥惊得睁大了眼睛，死死地抱住他不撒手，寻求一点安全感。  
“没事就好，我和在玹去一趟超市，你先休息吧。”  
“好，好……”  
听着哥哥出门的声音，金婷宥才松了一口气，然而下一秒黄旭熙更加猛烈地动作起来，把她脆弱的下体撞得通红，汁液四溢。  
她开始放声呻吟，没了顾忌。  
黄旭熙高潮时和她接吻，感受到下身突如其来地一股潮水喷涌，打湿了两个人相连的地方，最后顺着腿根往下流，滴到了地上。  
金婷宥双腿打着颤，眼前一道道白光遮住了视线，她抱紧了黄旭熙，把自己的身心都交给了他。  
“宝贝我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

—

对郑在玹来说，四人生活造成的最大困扰就是衣着的自我管理了。  
以前他和金道英在家几乎没怎么老实穿过睡衣，常是半裸着在对方面前走来走去。有时甚至连大裤衩子也不穿，就只穿个内裤晃荡。  
他们在外衣冠楚楚，一本正经，在家却像野人一样衣不蔽体，逮着哪就在哪接吻，互相抚慰。  
后来金婷宥来了，毕竟是女孩子，他们只能老老实实地穿衣服穿裤子，避免被妹妹看见不该看的画面。  
失去了裸身自由的郑在玹有些不习惯，他看着这空荡荡的大房子，脑海中总出现一些十八禁的画面。  
厨房，他曾在那把金道英扒光了，把奶油挤在他身上，然后一寸一寸地舔干净。金道英身上红透了，像烂熟的番茄，随便一捏就能挤出许多酸甜的汁液，美味诱人。  
沙发，每周的电影时间总会演变成做爱，因为客厅的灯太过昏黄，晚上的氛围太过美好。郑在玹喜欢把金道英压在地毯上，让他换不同的姿势，跪着、躺着、坐着，无所不用，总要把人欺负到哭出来才好。  
浴室，他们有一个大浴缸，或者都不能称之为浴缸了，那是一个长方形的水池，装下两个成年男人还绰绰有余。他们买下这套复式房之前，住的是一间窄窄的公寓，那时候郑在玹就说一定要买大房子，修个大水池，装我的小美人鱼。后来他成功了，把金道英扑进水里然后从背后进入，成了他最喜欢的做爱方式之一。  
然而现在，这些全都不能随时随地进行了，郑在玹遗憾地叹了口气。

又一个周末，金道英从中国出差回来，兴致勃勃地掏出一包火锅底料，说给弟弟妹妹做中国料理。  
“火锅！婷宥和旭熙都喜欢火锅，对吧？等着吧！”  
郑在玹下班回到家时，金道英已经忙活开了。他撂下西服外套，一刻不能等地就钻进了厨房。  
“宝贝！”  
“你回来了，快点帮我切一下这个菜。”  
郑在玹没有照办，而是笑着从背后揽住了他的腰：“你不想我吗？去中国半个多月呢。”  
“想，”金道英回头给他一个浅吻，“但是宝贝我们现在要先做饭，不然外面那两个小鬼就饿死了。”  
郑在玹捏住他的下巴，来了个深吻：“那就让他们饿死吧，长这么大还不会做饭。”  
金道英好笑地转身和他面对面，双手勾住了他的脖子：“你是不是亲哥啊，是不是？”  
那两个从小到大有哥哥疼的，哪有什么机会下厨房呢。  
郑在玹却懒得管，一把抱起金道英把他放在了流理台上。  
“少吃一顿饿不死的。”  
说着又亲上去了，郑在玹按住金道英的后脑勺不让他逃，然后重重地亲吻他的嘴。贝齿撬开后把他的软舌勾了出来，用双唇含住，吮吸舔吻，很快就让他浑身酥软。  
“别在这，也不是这个时候吧。”  
金道英还剩下一丝理智，他轻轻推着郑在玹的肩膀。可郑在玹不由分说地低头，隔着T恤就含住他了胸前凸起的一点。金道英要说的拒绝的话全都噎回了嗓子里，再也没有反抗的意志。  
半个多月了，他出差不在家。思念累积到现在，一见面就像巨浪翻涌袭来，势不可挡地淹没一切。  
郑在玹很快脱掉金道英的裤子，却恶趣味地没有解他的上衣和围裙，就让他们松松垮垮地挂在那里，要掉不掉的。  
“等等，没有润滑和套……”  
金道英的双腿被抬起架在了郑在玹的肩头，以一个很高难度的姿势打开了自己身体。和郑在玹吻着亲着，到这关头了才想起来这件事。  
郑在玹却很淡定，伸手从橱柜里拿出了需要的这两样东西。  
“……”  
“能告诉我它们为什么会在这里吗？”  
以前，不管是沙发垫下，还是浴室置物架上，或者厨房的储物柜里都能发现套子。后来金婷宥来了，郑在玹就一个一个地把它们收了回来，除了厨房的。  
“你知道，外面那两个小猪并不会进厨房，即使进了也不会打开橱柜，所以这里还是安全的。”  
说得好像有点道理。  
金道英却脸红了，弟弟妹妹就在外面客厅这件事，想起来还是羞耻的。他抓住了郑在玹的手臂，把脸埋进了他的怀里，郑在玹正好就着这个姿势开始润滑。  
他们已经在一起很久了，身体上的契合是完美的，润滑很快就完成了，郑在玹扶着自己，然后在金道英耳边说：“我来了。”  
金道英闷闷地答：“嗯……”  
下一秒就禁不住叫出声，郑在玹急急地吻他，警告说：“别出声。”  
准他动不准人叫，太难为人了吧。金道英咬着牙强忍，感受着身下被熟悉的硬物一寸寸拓开，最后完全纳入。  
两个人都发出了舒爽的长叹，郑在玹浅浅戳弄了一下，就看到金道英脸红到脖子，连身上也全泛起了艳色。  
“宝贝，你又变成番茄色了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
金道英报复性地一收紧，把郑在玹夹得闷哼出声，他笑了一下，掐着金道英的腰就开始抽动起来。  
“啊……”  
是小小声的呻吟，像小猫的呜咽，轻飘飘地散在空气中。  
郑在玹找准了角度，退出后再又急又猛地插进去，直接撞在金道英的敏感点上，让他瞬间红了眼，一声尖叫差点脱口而出。他咬住郑在玹的唇角，和他接吻，把呻吟和呜咽都融进这唇齿间。  
这样的姿势让金道英很累，他在嗯嗯啊啊的喘息间隙忍不住说：“快一点……”  
快一点结束。  
郑在玹知道他的意思，却故意装作会错意，动作猛然加快起来。  
“遵命。”他说。  
金道英被顶撞得一阵目眩神迷，他气得要咬自己的舌头，怪自己说错话。  
敏感点被疯狂地刺激，一阵阵研磨和抽插不停，酥麻感自那一点开始爆炸式地蔓延到全身。  
很快，他被直接插射了。  
郑在玹停下来喘息，笑着给他看自己手上接到的白浊。  
“……”  
他说不出什么话，只是脸红心跳地撇开了视线。  
“快点结束吧。”  
这回记得把话说清楚了，郑在玹又是一笑：“遵命。”  
正要重新开始时，门外突然传来一高一低两声呼唤：“哥！”  
“好了没有啊！”  
“饿死了呜呜呜……”  
金道英更急了，朝外答一声：“很快就好！”然后又催促郑在玹：“快点。”  
郑在玹不负使命地加快了速度，这就苦了金道英自己，被高频抽插搞得满眼泪光，最后一记深入发出肉体撞击的响亮声音，又爽又害怕。  
“呼……”  
郑在玹始终是眼角带笑的，他把自己抽出来，好笑地抹掉金道英眼角的泪水。  
“哭什么嘛……”  
“不许再这样了。”  
“好啦。”  
他温柔地亲亲金道英的眼睛，帮他穿好了裤子，细致地处理掉脏东西。

等到吃饭的时候，黄旭熙失望地看着一锅清汤，问他哥：“火锅底料真的放下去了吗？”  
郑在玹面色不改地说：“妹妹不能吃辣。”  
金婷宥满脑门问号：“不是，哥我能吃辣……”  
金道英打断她：“吃什么辣，女孩子家家的，对皮肤多不好。”  
？  
金婷宥表示疑惑，黄旭熙也是。


End file.
